


燃氧

by realityyuyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityyuyu/pseuds/realityyuyu
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 5





	燃氧

—“为什么不推开？”  
—“但她穿了高跟，推开…会摔倒吧。”  
—“徐明浩，你想知道我的对手教会我什么吗？对危险心软就是更深一层的危险。”

金珉奎没再和他出声争辩，按下遥控按键和拉开车门的动作一样冷峻又利落。徐明浩紧趋跟上，没见过保镖先生步调比艺人更为抢先的场面，只好匆匆向确认内存卡丰厚收割中的媒体们点头告别。临出会场时，对方的脚步又停滞下来，恢复成往日环绕在他肩肘内侧的安定海湾，表面上像是交付报告般地俯身耳语：“先不谈这个，外面的人群可能会推挤。”

徐明浩眼睛盯着对方蓝牙耳机声筒处的细小圈线出神，人群拥着他，而金珉奎拥着一颗畏热不耐磕碰的多汁杨桃。失了礼堂里的冷气，旋转门外的暑气被上下牙膛磕碰般的快门声在眼底割碎着，回过神来时已经被金珉奎推举着腰臀塞进后座，慢慢驶离。

徐明浩摸向左手腕骨，没触到惯来和表链相搭配的金属手环。多年来给影迷签名，总是先触及它，再挽落西装袖口。金珉奎在他身后一步半背着手站立，徐明浩的余光就总能瞥见他独泅荒海时的灯塔，给他挡住人群又推远伸进帽沿里的长镜头，套上潜泳面罩渡过机位摆臂和收声话筒游弋的剑鱼群落。

但这次却是个不折不扣的意外，金珉奎着实没料到看似瘦弱的女生可以从阻隔带下面突然钻出来紧紧抱住徐明浩，徐明浩无措地抬起手臂，规劝对方放手。女生余光扫到箭步沓至她面前的金珉奎的铁青的脸色，还不忘顺着徐明浩的小臂掳走了那个手环。

金珉奎的侧脸一向是精确又织仄的轮廓，严肃时就嗡鸣着拉成一道上紧琴栓的弦线。紧绷意味着下一段和扳机般没来由的松弛和润油时尖涩的释怀期。徐明浩沉默着，他们中没有谁真正地做错又在角斗中触见了激化的红色。

金珉奎历经过职业赛，退役后也凭兴趣接触散打和自由搏击。他们两人，很圈绕地循着梦想飞旋又交缠在安定的一处。金珉奎从澳洲集训队拎回全部行李的那晚，笑着说徐明浩没什么变化，只是下颌更尖了些。也听到他表演课上习得的愈加擅长隐藏的鼻音和泣泪，“保护我没那么危险的，一点都没有你那些活当危险。”

金珉奎的眼眶也湿了，掌心再也不用绑佩护带、数着证件签发日离开，不会在相垂的半球里想象着对方的呼吸次率入睡，不会隐瞒大段夜戏先道晚安再靠功能饮料强撑着清醒，各自将思念织在蚌肉里作痛。而现在就很完美，视线所及的爱人气息完满着单人床的缺憾。

眼下，近在咫尺的安全带纤维织条却隔开了金珉奎的温度。

金珉奎把车开进地下二层，刷卡，等待自动抬杆。一气呵成地打开车门，长腿跨进后座急躁地踩歪脚垫。他还是和年少时一样，喜欢绷紧下巴说固执的谎：“我没在生气。”

徐明浩对他疲惫又甜蜜地笑，“那很好，我也没在生气。”他伸手捧近金珉奎虎口处，方才被女人指甲划伤的细小创口泛着刺目的浅红。“不要这样，珉奎，我们别忍着心疼对对方发火。”

说不清是怎么率先相触的，可能只是想抿刷掉金珉奎下唇故作严肃而咬深的干纹。徐明浩探过身，扭着被挤在真皮座椅上的小腿逐渐贴近，对方就心领神会地慢慢伸至颈后挑开高领衬衫的云母色暗扣，急躁的指尖是欲望疾驰区的鱼眼镜和信号灯。金珉奎落下的吻又急又钝重，徐明浩只好顿了一下，拉近鼻息距离，把对方的焦躁用舌尖缓缓撬落履平。对方背阻着地下层的白炽灯管讶异地望向他，晶亮的眼眸反而让他心痛。徐明浩将手插进他剪短了些的头发，情不自禁地露出只会他分享的笑窝和细弧，“做吧，珉奎。”

这次得到的奖赏或是惩罚就变得轻柔下来。

车身早被稳稳停进虚线区，凌晨两点的空场只剩下怕被场柱剐蹭的拐角里侧。他现在又隐隐开始怀疑，金珉奎是不是早就在出门时故意挑了宽大SUV的钥匙。

卡到坐垫夹缝里的手机屏幕突然跳动着幽暗的光，是最近刚刚被徐明浩主动戳破秘情的助理女生。「徐老师，之前提醒您的还记得吗？这次品牌方的套装是未上季的新款，要交还。明天我去您家里取，就不打扰您休息了。」

他早被升温的厮磨熏热眼眶，惶然瞥见“套装”“交还”“明天”之类的字眼，瞬间清醒了大半，推开金珉奎上衣脱得快速的胸膛艰难开口，“先…先等一下…”

他一向讨厌给周遭环境制造麻烦，黑色单向窗膜严密合拢的世界里，徐明浩从上身开始褪去层叠的包裹，冷色套装像黄昏里回燃的磷火，料子是顶灯熄灭后难以辨别的天蓝或是国王蓝色。先是外套，又解开雕花精巧的白色漆皮腰带，因为亲密所以可以暂时克制羞意慢慢剥落布层打开身体。等到西装裤也蜷着腿，勉强地蹬掉以后，徐明浩努力忍着背后早已刻到敏感部位上的目光，把要完好归存的衣物叠得齐整放到前椅上。

“衬衫为什么不脱？”

他好像忘了对方愈加浓重的呼吸，金珉奎回手锁上车门，手伸进拉链里就着徐明浩抬腿的动作粗率撸硬。徐明浩脸颊滚烧起来，很多时候他还是不能抵抗和肉欲有关的氛围和暗示，一瞬间被对方问得懵神。徐明浩紧张地按着耳垂小声回答，“衬衫…是我自己的啊。”

不光是衬衫，别在平驳领上的宝石胸针也是私物收藏。不太出众的成色来自马德里的跳蚤市场。联赛地点集满世界各处，赛季期间的金珉奎就像是奇妙的航海家，吃水的底舱总是装满和深肤的商贩比划着讨价淘来的胡桃匣、窑器和枫脂香油，附着各异的邮戳一路泳过海关和重洋，直到徐明浩手中。

金珉奎缓缓地扑上来，顺着衬衫下摆的指尖在内裤边侧色情地滑动。徐明浩被抚弄得难耐，像根花藤一样软烂地攀在他肩头，在熟悉的爱人怀里浸淬出晚香玉的气息。唇舌讨伐间也没忘用手背护住金珉奎将将触及车篷的头顶。金珉奎贴着他的嘴唇同他说话，比耳蜗先一步接收到的是清晰可感的唇形：“对不起，在这种时候总是忘了要对明浩温柔。”

在悬而未决的狂乱前，金珉奎就总是在天真和不容推拒的恶劣中切换，每一种都很戳徐明浩的命门。

“已经很温柔了。”徐明浩笑着对他说了个惯性宠溺的谎。

他好像没有哪处不敏感，在舞室里翩飞着消耗的腰椎，因为瘦而砭削下来的肋骨，腿根紧夹的三角区和顺着松紧绑带包裹而下的柔软腹部与会阴。摸到那里时就会被自己激出绞紧膝盖的哼声。金珉奎起身，从副驾的杂物屉里拿出一盒崭新的保险套，显然是应对这些放荡的不时之需。徐明浩脸红地看他用尖牙顺棱边急躁划开塑料封皮，从中捏出一枚银漆色的方片。“明浩来拆。”

金珉奎嘴上算得上轻柔地吻他，双手却隔着白色内裤的棉质薄层戳弄起徐明浩的后穴。润滑啫喱大股地挤了满手却交握着手心停顿。金珉奎安慰着对方因快感暂时消驻而萌生的酸软。“再等等，不然的话会很冰。”

徐明浩脸红着“唔”了一声，左脚蹬掉悬在膝上的内裤。又后知后觉地顾虑会不会显得太过欢迎闯入，只好用衬衫下摆遮住腰臀，淌着汗，足尖轻踢金珉奎催促。

沾着稠液的粗砺手指就在股间缓缓搓动，徐明浩衬衫也慢慢滑落至肩头。他费力地伸手拽过可以垫在身下的颈枕，车内还是太狭小了，徐明浩难耐地皱眉，在一鼓作气地插入时低叫着蜷紧，涨硬的凶器撬开了沉睡的扇贝。

金珉奎感觉自己像被放逐的所罗门青年，被粗绳捆着、耳朵里灌满蜡浆去捞珍宝，却意外地渔猎到了耳廓夹着豁口珍珠的奇异人鱼。金珉奎托起他汗津的额角，一路从臀肉捏弄到穴口叫他放松，拇指也伸到衬衫里情色搓弄被称之为可爱的红豆。

徐明浩羞极地咬他脸颊，凶憨的利齿属于一只矬钝指甲的猫。金珉奎把他按进角落，无视对方零落的求饶，指侧的厚茧也变本加厉地刮搔起涨大的乳晕。直到两人都听见下身传来的水声泞滑地将肉刃嘬得更粘更紧。他迷迷糊糊地想着，金珉奎现在还在生气吗？但除了这个，似乎也没有什么能给的。

金珉奎的目光直直地沉入他眼底，像一路目送彗星追弧坠落。腹部和膀臂硬挺的肌肉间杂着他掐出的红色痕斑，身形投出一片暗影，像泰坦尼克式的车窗上淫靡的画像。

金珉奎双手握紧了他的腰眼，将徐明浩放倒在后座上缓慢插动，难耐的不适感过了，就是渴求更多的痒意。徐明浩被翻了个身，脸侧屈辱地压在皮质座椅上承受一波又一波的顶弄，内壁被破开严丝合缝于对方阴茎的形状，金珉奎坏心地轻轻按压着小腹让他感受埋种的硬度。他只好羞窘地拍掉对方仿佛在外部丈量长度的手掌，“别按了！”

“很胀，知不知道？”

下一秒就被捞起腿根又急又快地打桩，徐明浩连话都说不清楚了，被溢出牙关的唾液泡烂吟语。敏感的穴肉深处被磨蹭着换着力道戳弄，酸软的快感层层叠叠地累计起来，大脑里仿佛都亮起一个兴奋的区域。金珉奎见他声音软了，腰也开始无力地摆动塌坠，退出顶端的卵头变本加厉地对准不断涌出腺液的凸起大力厮磨。

徐明浩化成了一滩水液，毛孔像外渗着动情珠露的网眼。不知不觉间，整个人都已经倚坐在金珉奎怀里方便进入到更深的位置。他眼神飘忽地扫到车窗外停车场水泥墙壁的枪灰色，顶灯的荧光随视角内上上下下的操弄，变成反曝的靛青斑芒和虚晃的虫影。如果在有人在这时下楼取车，会看到颠颠簸簸的车舱像风暴里难歇的舟。徐明浩的一截小腿挂在座椅靠背的网兜里，和金珉奎缠成像两条汗津津交尾的鱼，搁浅于明室和水族馆的飘窗上。

公共区域的意识在脑海里一旦发觉，耻感就不可收拾地翻覆上涌，徐明浩的后穴敏感地将捣杵吞咬地更紧。金珉奎咬了咬牙，克制住精关抽身而出，快要攀上临界值的热流在徐明浩的身体里横冲直撞，他抬眼望向对方，委屈又未得餍足的意味就写在脸上。

惯会说教的坏人还是要做，金珉奎握起顶端泡得圆亮的伞头鞭苔了一下翕动着的后穴，装作严肃沉声数落起对方的罪行。“明浩知不知道自己错在哪里了？”他向后捋了一把汗湿的头发，整个人蒸腾出一种危险又吸引的性感。

徐明浩忍着心下的羞怒，腿间湿淋淋的样子确实缺乏与之对质的说服力却仍不甘示弱：“不知道。”

“不知道就不做。”

他被金珉奎的调笑激红眼角，发了汗的膝盖在皮革上花了好些劲得以跪稳，大胆地扶正耻毛下肿胀的根茎一寸寸深入吞咬。“不知道就是不知道。”金珉奎心下无法，无奈地打算秋后算账。徐明浩就扶住车窗边沿晃着腰胯挺动起来，感受着柱身滑膛牵动的酥麻。他早被抽干力气，没法直冲着敏感点研磨，只好哼着气音用膝盖夹钳金珉奎的小腹。

后穴被完全肏熟了，臀浪间拍打的囊袋上都泛着粼粼的水光。徐明浩先他一步泄身出来，金珉奎感受着痉挛的内壁，裹携着的穴肉挤压着冠头快速跳动，便压抑不住地挺身射出几股滚烫的热液。他喘着粗气拔出性器，未合拢的后庭现出一个润圆的肉洞。徐明浩这才意识到很荒唐又很合心意的、腥腻的始末似地，用小臂遮住半张脸颊不敢看他。

“下次可不会这么快了，是因为明浩太热情了吗？”金珉奎低笑着换了新的保险套。徐明浩还未歇息几刻，就又被拉开穴口挤入重新勃起的粗长。金珉奎抽插得又狠又有力，他在不知道泄出多少水液后，瘫软在金珉奎怀里抖着肩膀和小腿失神地干性高潮了。

“不会再理你了。”给他用湿巾清理完混杂的爱液和精水后，徐明浩缩在金珉奎宽大的西装外套里，闷声抬眼警告。

“时效是上楼放好洗澡水之前吗？“金珉奎给他穿上鞋袜，有些庆幸公寓的独栋式私人电梯尚可封存一切。他把徐明浩打横地抱下来——平日里会被严厉推拒的另一件事，宽大的手掌紧紧捂住电梯间摄像头的探芯。

徐明浩将脸埋在对方海洋香水味道的衣物里，没来由地感到心安。当然，他宽慰自己，无人知晓的私密里什么都可以发生过。在一个星光散尽的周末凌晨，肾上腺素飙升的妄胆中，他看到了远洋的金珉奎，站在聩声的擂台上勇悍地取出沾着血丝的拳击牙套，和此刻同样地，怀抱着奖杯骄傲地卫冕凯旋。


End file.
